The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of hop, botanically known as Humulus lupulus L. and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Furano 0902D go’. ‘Furano 0902D go’ is a selection from a controlled cross-pollination of the proprietary hop female parent ‘990340’ and the proprietary male parent ‘000210’.
The proprietary female hop line ‘990340’ and the proprietary hop line ‘000210’ were cross-pollinated in Kamifurano, Hokkaido, Japan and seeds were obtained. The seeds were sown and plants were grown for evaluation. A plant line was selected in March of 2009 in Kamifurano, Hokkaido, Japan and named ‘Furano 0902D go’. In 2009, ‘Furano 0902D go’ was first vegetatively propagated by in Kamifurano, Hokkaido, Japan via vegetative cuttings. ‘Furano 0902D go’ was found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation via vegetative cuttings in Kamifurano, Hokkaido, Japan.